Other Old Friends Treaty
The Other Old Friends Treaty is an PIAT between the United Sovereign Nations and The Foreign Division. It was announced on April 5, 2010. Text of the Treaty Preamble This treaty between The Foreign Division and the United Sovereign Nations, hereby known as "TFD" and "USN," respectively, "the signatories," or "Old Friends," symbolises the intentions of both alliances to grow closer in their long time relationship. This bond also will facilitate an excellent sharing of mutual alliance development through economic means. Article I: Sovereignty Both signatories shall remain sovereign and independent of each other. Article II: Peace Doing economic "business" and attacking each other is simply counter productive. Both alliances shall refrain from acts of hostility towards each other. Should a member of either signatory conduct any aggressive action towards a member of the other signatory, including but not limited to, espionage, scamming, military action, or verbal abuse, that member shall be punished fully according to each alliances' Charters. This also entails a high level of respect and civility that all members of both signatories should maintain towards each other at all times. Should any grievances arise, they should be dealt with by notifying the relevant Government officials. Article III: Intelligence Should either signatory receive information regarding the other signatory with potential relevance to the security of said signatory, this information shall be shared swiftly, so long as no other treaty implications stand in the way. Article IV: Aid Should either signatory need military, financial, or diplomatic aid, they are allowed to request assistance from the other signatory. However, this signatory is not required to fulfill the request, although it is encouraged. Article V: More Aid According to this treaty, both signatories agree to cooperate economically with each other and agree to be an active part of each others' economic programs. This shall be done at the discretion of both alliances' Economics coordinators, and it is essential that both be in communication with each other on this matter regularly. In the good spirit of this treaty, both signatories agree that a minimum of economic dealings must occur and agree to promote this by organizing tech deals between each other. Article VI: Termination Should either signatory decide that the Old Friends must separate paths and go on their own journeys once again, seventy-two hours notice of cancellation must be given to the other signatory. During this time, this document is still in effect, and after this time, both signatories are bound to Article II of this treaty for a further 120 hours. Signatures Signed for The Foreign Division: * Speaker: LetsHunt * Senator: Cadieness * Senator: Illius Vander * Senator: The Iggy * Senator: Phil * Minister of Foreign Affairs: GearHead Signed for USN: Alliance Council: * Cora * Beale947 * Vladisvok Destino High Council: * Security General: Borimir Resurrected * Minster of Recruitment: rylejed * Minister of Internal Affairs: ninia22 * Minister of Foreign Affairs: Gofast2006 * Minister of Economics: Dexomega Category:Treaties Category:Treaties of the United Sovereign Nations Category:The Foreign Division Category:Defunct Treaties